Night after The Fight
by MaximusLove
Summary: (AU) After losing to Splinter in the Battle Nexus Tournament, Drako ambushes the rat in an alley. Unbeknownst to Splinter, the dragon has intentions other than what the rat suspects. Splinter X Drako. Rated M for graphic sex.


**Night after The Fight- A TMNT Fanfic**

It was dark and foggy in the village outside the Battle Nexus arena. It had just gotten dark. Splinter was taking a walk through the village before he would head home.

Two weeks ago he had fought and defeated a thirty foot tall dragon named Drako and won the Battle Nexus tournament, a fighting competition held every three years pitting the nexus' best warriors against each other, and once again was declared the champion. Though in the process, Splinter's left leg ended up broken.

So he decided to stay in the multiverse village and take in more of the sights while his leg healed.

Now that it wasn't broken anymore (and which mentioned earlier), Splinter was taking one last walk through the village before he would go home.

Then Splinter heard a sound and quickly turned around.

He didn't see anything.

He resumed his walking but heard the sound again and repeated his last move.

Again, he saw nothing.

He turned around again and resumed his walking.

_I must be hearing things._ The old rat thought.

Suddenly something long wrapped around his body and brought him into a dark alley.

Then he heard light laughter and immediately recognized whose it was.

"Drako!" The rat exclaimed.

The laughing could be heard again.

Then the tall red dragon with green emerald eyes stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"I'm surprised you remembered me since we only met once, during the final round."

"I could never forget someone who fights as deadly as you. Let me guess, you're here for revenge for me beating you?"

The dragon smiled and laughed.

Then he leaned his face down so Splinter and he could see eye to eye.

The dragon's face was so close to Splinter's that the rat could feel his breath

Drako's face got closer and then…he kissed Splinter on the lips.

Splinter was greatly baffled. He didn't even try to fight his way out of the dragon's grasp. Even after the dragon broke his face away.

Drako smiled and his tail swung from side to side very slowly.

"I have never been so turned on by anyone I ever fought, especially someone like you who beat me."

Drako kissed the rat again. "Your moves were so impressive. I never fought anyone like you before. And I have to say, you're very good looking up close."

Splinter stared up at the dragon before he passionately kissed the rat again.

Was he…enjoying this?

Perhaps he was.

Splinter had been surrounded by male fighters all his life and never knew or had any sexual interests in any women. When he thought about it, he had never had any sexual interests in males either, until now.

He took a look at the dragon's muscular body and wondered what it would feel like against his furry skin.

At the same moment, Drako was also wondering what the rat's fur would feel like against his scaly skin.

Both creatures looked into each other eyes and could read teach other's thoughts.

Both knew what the other wanted to do.

"If…" Splinter said softly. "If we going to do…what I think both of us want to do…we need to go somewhere private. Somewhere we can both be alone. Where no one will bother us."

Drako nodded and set the rat down.

He turned his head around the corner and looked the other way. He saw no one in the streets. He turned back and motioned for Splinter to follow him.

Splinter nodded and did so.

He couldn't believe he was following the dragon instead of trying to run away.

Did he really want this?

When Splinter thought about it, he realized he did.

The rat and dragon made their way stealthily out of the village until they reached a forest.

They entered the forest and walked on until they saw that they were coming up on an old barn.

They approached the barn and Drako stepped up to the door.

"I found this barn when I came here a few days ago. It's abandoned. I'm sure that no one will bother us here."

Drako opened the door and turned to Splinter, gesturing for the rat to enter.

"After you." He said.

Splinter smiled at the gesture and walked inside.

Drako walked inside after him and picked up a lantern.

He blew a little fire into it and the flame came alive inside of it.

There were a few other lanterns also in the barn and each one Drako breathed a little fire into. He hung them all up and some of the inside of the barn was illuminated.

The barn was littered with straw and there was a pile of straw over by the wall.

Drako shut and locked the barn door.

Then he walked over to Splinter and stood before him.

Splinter saw the light of the fire flicker on the scales of the dragon and thought that the sight looked beautiful to him.

Splinter knew Drako was waiting on him.

Drako wasn't wearing any clothes. After Splinter removed his robe, they could begin.

Splinter was having difficulty with untying the knot of the belt on his robe, perhaps feeling a little nervous because of the situation.

After a moment, Drako became impatient.

He picked the rat up from the ground and commenced to ripping the robe off the rat's body, like ripping the wrapping paper off a Christmas present.

With the robe lying torn in half on the ground and holding a naked Splinter in his scaly hands, Drako walked over to the pile of straw and gently set the rat down on it.

Then the dragon sat down and leaned forward until he was in a dog-lying-down kind of position.

Splinter looked up at him calmly.

"Be gentle."

Drako looked calmly down at him.

"I'll try."

Drako was feeling so many emotions and feelings of lust bursting inside of him.

He tried to pace himself and told himself in his mind to keep as calm as he could.

He leaned his head down and lightly pressed the front of his lips against Splinter's lips.

_Alright, so far so good._ Drako thought.

He kissed Splinter's lips slowly again and again. Then he started kissing Splinter's face.

After becoming bored of kissing the rat's face after five minutes, the dragon commenced to licking the rat's face.

Splinter's heart began to beat faster.

Drako licked every inch of Splinter's face and started licking his chest.

Then Drako placed the tip of his tongue on Splinter's stomach and moved it up.

He moved his tongue up Splinter's stomach, up his chest, and up the bottom of his chin, much to Splinter's delight.

He felt very turned on from Drako's tongue licking him.

Then Drako passionately kissed the rat.

At first, Splinter wouldn't allow Drako's tongue passage into his mouth, but Drako didn't mind. He liked a challenge.

He kept pushing his tongue against Splinter's lips until finally the rat decided to submit and allow Drako's tongue to enter his mouth.

Drako's tongue busily explored Splinter's mouth. His tongue slid over both rows of Splinter teeth and over the rat's own tongue.

Drako's tongue felt so long that Splinter thought the dragon could easily slide it down his throat.

Of course Drako wouldn't do that; he wouldn't want to choke the rat.

After five minutes, Drako broke away from the kiss.

Splinter looked up at the dragon and smiled. He was actually enjoying this immensely.

Then he wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and then his legs around the dragon's waist. He then commenced kissing the dragon's long neck.

Drako let out a pleasant sigh.

Then it was Splinter's turn to passionately kiss the dragon.

Of course his tongue not being as big as Drako's, he could only lick the front set of Drako's teeth and the tip of his tongue.

But both still derived pleasure from this.

Both commenced to rolling around as they kissed.

And Drako was careful not to hurt the rat in the process.

Splinter finally let go and rolled onto the side of his body.

Drako then started licking Splinter's back and the rat let out a pleasant sigh as well as he felt the reptilian tongue move all over his back.

Then Drako saw his chance.

He got up on all fours, moved a little forward, set himself down, and gently inserted his penis into Splinter's anus.

Then he commenced to humping the rat.

Splinter gripped the straw as tight as he could and groaned, half out of minor pain and half out of pleasure.

Drako groaned too and breathed down Splinter's neck loudly.

Then he lifted his head high up in the air, but Splinter could still hear the dragon groaning.

Drako could then feel pressure building up in his groin.

It got bigger and bigger and bigger and finally…Drako couldn't hold it in anymore.

Then Splinter could feel Drako ejaculating inside him.

It lasted so long that Splinter was afraid that he was going to drown from Drako's fluids pouring into him.

But it soon came to end.

A long, loud moan escaped from Drako's mouth.

Then the dragon rolled over onto his back and stared up at the roof of the barn, panting heavily.

He let out long and loud sighs until he felt extremely tired and quickly dozed off.

Splinter lay where he was.

He didn't know if he could get up, or should.

So he decided to rest his head on his hands, close his eyes, and he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Splinter woke up, he saw that the lanterns were still burning and was certain that it was still night time.<p>

He looked over at Drako, who was sleep while lying on the front side of his body.

Splinter tried to get up, but feel on his knees.

His ass hurt a little.

But he crawled over to the sleeping form of the dragon and gently shook his shoulder.

"Drako?"

Drako opened his eyes and looked at Splinter. He saw that the rat had one hand on his ass.

"I'm sorry. I was trying not to hurt you…"

Splinter silenced the dragon by kissing him.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Splinter said wi9th a reassuring smile.

He got up and walked over to the lower part of Drako's body, but he again felt pain in the lower part of his body.

He spun around and fell down onto Drako, his head near the tail.

Drako looked back, chuckled a little at the rat, and faced his head forward again.

Splinter just laid there on Drako's back, deciding that he would rest for an hour or so before continuing to have sex with Drako.

An hour passed. Another hour passed.

Two and a half hours of Splinter staring up at the ceiling assed before he got up again.

His ass still hurt, but only a little. He could stand just fine now.

He walked over to the lower part of Drako's body and lifted up the dragon's tail.

"Um, Drako?"

"Yes?" The dragon asked without looking back.

"How do I, um, you know?"

"Enter?" The dragon said looking back.

Splinter nodded.

Drako looked forward again.

"It should be just under my tail."

Splinter nodded and positioned himself behind Drako.

The dragon could feel the rat's penis inserted up his ass.

At first it felt so tiny inside him that Drako assumed he wouldn't be feeling much.

But as Splinter was humping him, the dragon could feel a huge burst of semen entering him and while it must've not felt as much as when Drako let into the rat, it still felt enough for the dragon to let out a pleasant moan.

After it was done, Splinter broke away from the dragon, panting.

After a few moments, Splinter walked back over to the top part of Drako.

He gathered up some straw and placed it over the dragon until it covered him like a blanket.

Then Splinter laid himself down and did the same thing.

Smiling, Drako pulled the rat over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

The two kissed each other one more time before Splinter rested his head against the dragon's muscular chest and the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning and the lanterns were out when Splinter awoke again.<p>

He could feel Drako's breath on his face (which at this point he didn't mind) and looked up at Drako and smiled. He thought that the dragon looked very handsome as he slept.

A minute later, Drako opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Splinter.

Splinter kissed him.

"Morning." He said.

Drako kissed him back.

"Morning handsome."

The two got up and the straw fell away.

Both creatures got up and stretched.

Drako opened the barn door and the two stepped outside. After walking further into the forest, they found a lake to swim in and wash themselves up.

Drako dried himself off with leaves and lightly blew his warm breathe over the rodent, whick Splinter didn't mind at all.

The two then walked back to the barn and went inside.

Drako closed the door again and both rat and dragon laid themselves down on the straw.

Drako held the rat in his arms and Splinter smiled.

"Last night was so, so…"

"I know," Drako finished for him. "It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"I-I never thought I could feel so much for anyone." Splinter looked up at Drako. "For you."

"You, you love me?" Drako asked.

"Yes." Splinter nodded, smiling. "I do."

"I love you too, Splinter. You're a great fighter and lover."

Splinter smiled. "You know, I was going to say the same thing about you."

Drako smiled, but then he frowned. "I'm sorry I broke your leg."

'It's okay. It healed, see?"

Splinter said lifting up his leg and wiggling his toes to show him.

Drako smiled. "Good." He said.

Splinter smiled, but then the smile disappeared.

Drako looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's, it's..."

Drako kissed Splinter's cheek. "What is it? You can tell me."

Splinter looked up at him.

"It's my sons."

"You have sons?" Drako asked.

"Yes, but they're adopted. They're turtles, children right now. They, along with me, are mutants. We were mutated by a strange green ooze."

"Really?" Drako asked.

Splinter nodded.

"I must return to my sons. Before I left for the tournament, I told them I was going on a journey and would be back after a few weeks at most. I must return before they worry any more than they've already have."

Splinter moved out of Drako's embrace and got up.

He walked over to a wooden beam and leaned against it.

Drako sat up.

"Will I see you again?"

Splinter turned around and flashed a grin at the dragon. "Of course, I would really like to see you again."

Drako grinned too. "Me too. When can I see you again?"

Splinter thought about it.

"How about at this barn again? A few weeks from today?"

Drako thought about it and nodded.

Splinter smiled.

"Then it's agreed. We'll meet again three weeks from now and headed to the other village a few miles from here, to spend some more time together."

Drako flashed a dashing grin. "It's a date."

Splinter smiled at the dragon.

He walked over to where his robe lay and picked it up, only to remember that it had been torn from last night.

"Sorry." Drako said, looking down ashamedly.

Splinter flashed him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. Lust can cause you to do crazy things, huh?"

Splinter looked down at himself.

"What am I going to do? I can't go home looking like this."

Drako got up and looked all over the barn, but could not find any clothes for Splinter to wear.

He looked at the rat.

"Wait here."

Drako left the barn and closed the door after him.

He made his way over to the village and saw that everyone was still asleep.

He found a white robe hanging out of a wooden garbage bin that didn't look too dirty and grabbed it.

He made his way back to the barn, went inside, and gave it to Splinter.

"Sorry, I found it in a garbage bin. But you change out of it when you're home."

Splinter smiled and put it on.

"It's okay. I found my old robe in a dumpster anyway, so I'm used to wearing such things; after they've been washed of course."

Drako smiled at him.

The two left the barn, shook hands, and parted after Splinter gave Drako a parting kiss on the cheek.

Splinter entered the village and walked over to wall in an alley.

He drew an ancient symbol on it, chanted, and a portal opened up in the wall.

Splinter walked thought the portal and came back to Earth, to New York City.

Then he went underground and made his way back home to his sons before they woke up.


End file.
